Tribal Dance VS. Rock Lobster
|artist= VS. |year= 1993 VS. 1978 |difficulty= (Medium) |dg= VS. |mode= Battle |nogm= |nosm= |pc= Green VS. Red |gc= Red VS. Yellow |nowc = TribalVsLobsterDUEL |perf = }}" " is a Battle on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is P1 from Tribal Dance. She retains most of her features, including her lime green top, green hair tied up in a ponytail, blue trousers with green triangles, red earrings, red shoes, and red glove. However, her outline is now lime green. P2 P2 is the red lobster (P2) from Rock Lobster. He also retains most of his features, including his retro-style black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, two antennae sticking out of his combed black hair, big black square-framed sunglasses, and his two huge pincers (the right pincer is still yellow). However, his mustache is gone, his pants are now red, and his outline is now lime green. Rocklobstervstribaldance coach 2.png|P1 (Tribal Dance) Rocklobstervstribaldance coach 1.png|P2 (Rock Lobster) Background The background has a giant tiki statue showing mostly its face behind the dancers. The floor is made of stone slabs and in this middle of the floor are unknown inscriptions. At the start of both songs, some cricket chirping and jungle noises could be heard. The color scheme and background around the statue change depending on which song is currently playing. The color scheme is green and takes place in a jungle if Tribal Dance is playing first, and either side of the statue are two other statues of joysticks. The color scheme is red and takes place underwater if Rock Lobster is playing first, and either side of the statue are two other statues of lobster claws. Tribal_Dance_vs_Rock_Lobster_BG_1.png|''Tribal Dance'' background Tribal_Dance_vs_Rock_Lobster_BG_2.png|''Rock Lobster'' background TribalDanceBG.PNG|When Tribal Dance is chosen RockLobsterBG.PNG|When Rock Lobster is chosen How It Ends Tribal Dance: P1 makes an energy pose and P2 covers his face. Both dancers hold their poses as they fade away. Rock Lobster: P2 lifts P1 and carries her out of the screen while P1 unsuccessfully beats against P2 to let her go. TribalDanceEnding.gif|Ending 1 (Tribal Dance) RockLobsterEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Rock Lobster) Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Energetic" Dance style Trivia *'' '' is the only battle in in which neither of the dancers appears differently from their original routines. *The battle employs a "showdown" theme in a test of strength. *Aside from the Just Dance 2014 battles, this is the only one in which the background features (not just the background color schemes) change. Gallery Game Files Lobstervstribaldancegift.png|'' '' TribalLobster_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_84be7c0d9a9546cd_14.png| album background tribaldancebat ico.png|''Tribal Dance's icon rocklobsterbat ico.png|Rock Lobster's icon In-Game Screenshots DancingLobsterInactive.png| '' on the menu DancingLobsteractive.png| cover TribalDanceWins.PNG|''Tribal Dance'' wins! RockLobsterWins.PNG|''Rock Lobster'' wins! EndingWe'veLostCount.jpg|Screenshot of ending 1 (Tribal Dance) Ending13.jpg|Screenshot of ending 2 (Rock Lobster) Videos Official Music Videos 2UNLIMITED Tribal Dance (RAP VERSION) OFFICIAL VIDEO The_B-52's_-_"Rock_Lobster"_(Official_Music_Video) Gameplays BATTLE! Tribal Dance VS Rock Lobster (both routines) References Site Navigation es:Tribal Dance VS. Rock Lobster Category:Battles Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné